


When I Think of Us

by MaleficentMo (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Sappy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaleficentMo
Summary: When I think of usI think of 2009





	When I Think of Us

When I think of us  
I think of 2009  
I think of buses and trains  
Ribena and Starbucks  
The Eye and the sky bar

When I think of us  
I think of 2012  
Of hiding and whispers  
Of hardship that's worth it  
And how my life is just  
Pictures of you

When I think of us  
I think of 2016  
And buses and vans and stages  
Of books and vlogs and waves  
Meetings and new friends  
I think of how far we've come  
And where we will go

When I think of us  
I think of us now  
Curly hair and rebranding  
Angel smiles and brightness  
And a peace we would never  
Have thought to feel

When I think of us  
I smile a little  
Because none of it really matters   
As long as you  
Are smiling too


End file.
